


An Unexpected Surprise

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You haven’t been happy with the way Jacob has been treating you lately, so you decide to follow him to see where he goes. However little do you know, he knows that you’re following him so he plans a surprise for you. Based on a post to imaginensfw on Tumblr.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is my first time writing smut and I would very much appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think, or if you feel like I have anything that I need to improve on. Feel free to let me know :3

It was one of those rare days in London where the weather was for a change pleasantly warm and not raining. On your way back home from where you worked, you had a phone call from your good friend Evie Frye. She asked if you would like to get together with her and the rest of your friends to enjoy the warm weather in the local park, and you quickly agreed while telling her you would need some time to change your clothes before going out. Once you made it to your home, you changed out of your work uniform and put on something comfortable before making your way back out again. When you had arrived at the park, you saw all of your friends sat together and you made your way over to them smiling as they welcomed you. Sitting down in between Arno and Ezio, you looked around for Jacob and saw that he was leant up against a tree with his phone out taking no notice of when you arrived. 

Looking over to where her brother stood, Evie frowned and called out to him as she rose to her feet and moved away from everyone.

“Jacob, can I talk to you?”

His eyes moved over to where she was stood, and he placed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and walked over to her.

“What do you want?”

Evie's eyes narrowed at his question.

“Just what is your problem today? You wont even look at (Y/N), and if you keep this up she will think she's done something wrong.”

As she mentioned your name, Jacob looked over to where you were sat and saw Ezio playfully throw his arms around your neck and give you a wide grin. You smiled at his actions and pretended to shove him off, to which he put on a hurt look before letting out a laugh. Feeling Jacob's gaze on you, you looked up at him and felt your cheeks go pink as you gave him a small smile. Feeling waves of disapproval radiating towards him, he turned back to find Evie's frown had now turned into a scowl.

“If you don't tell her how you feel, then sooner or later (Y/N) is going to get tired of waiting for you and move on.”

Not waiting for an answer, she walked back to where your group of friends were sat and took the vacant space between you and Henry. She then put on a bright smile as she began talking to you to hide her annoyance with her brother. Exhaling a nasally sigh, he approached you all and announced that he was going home.

“See you all later.” 

You noticed his eyes lingered on your figure for a few moments, before giving Ezio an annoyed glance and then walking away with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Your eyes followed him as he strolled out of the park and out of sight, and as you made a move to stand up you noticed that Evie was glaring at the spot he had vanished from.

“I think I should probably be heading home now as well guys,” you said as you stood up and brushed off the blue jeans and white top you were wearing. You couldn't help but feel upset with the way Jacob had been treating you lately, and you felt your lips form a frown. Each one of your friends knew how you both felt about each other, but for the past few days your relationship had become strained. Any contact you had with each other had been limited to a brief hugs and a few spoken sentences.

“Can I walk you home (Y/N)?”

Bringing you out of your thoughts, you looked over to where the voice had come from. You saw that Arno had risen from his place on the grass, and walked over to you with a concerned look gracing his features.

“It's getting dark and I wouldn't want you to walk home alone Ma Cherie.”

“I agree mio cara,” Ezio pipped up as he moved to Arno's side mirroring the same look of concern. Smiling at the way they had both addressed you, you shook your head in reply to their words.

“Thanks for your concern guys, but it won't take me long to get home. And if I run into trouble, I promise I'll call you.”

Both men sighed in defeat, opting to instead give you a hug and telling you to be careful. You gave all of your friends a hug and paused as you reached Evie, telling her you would call her later. Waving to all of them, you made your way out of the park and down the road you knew would take you home. As you walked, your eyes hovered on the now rapidly darkening sky before briefly coming to rest on a very familiar figure that was standing just a few feet away. You realised it was Jacob who was again looking at the screen of his phone with an irritated gaze, and it was then that you decided on the spot that you would try to follow him to see where he went. Hiding yourself behind a group of people who were waiting at a bus stop, you peered around them to watch him put his phone away with an annoyed huff and start walking again. Moving away from the group of people you had hid yourself behind, you walked forwards cautiously as you followed him. Jacob had carried on for a few minutes, only stopping once to look around and you thought you were imagining things when you saw the beginnings of a smirk on his face. Shaking your head and thinking you were just seeing things, you continued to follow in his footsteps. By the time you realised the sun had set completely, he had took a right turn into a long and very dark alley and disappeared into the darkness. Straining your eyes to try and catch a glimpse of where he might have gone, you shivered as a chill ran down your spine.

“Guess I won't be finding out anything tonight,” you mumbled to yourself while rubbing your arms and wishing that you had at least brought a jacket out with you. Taking one last strained look around the alley, you let out a sigh and turned around to go back the way you came with the intention of going home. You had only walked for a few seconds, and you almost made it to the entrance of the alley when your ears picked up slow and steady footsteps behind you that you hadn't noticed before now. Making a move to turn around on the spot, you only managed to turn halfway around before a pair of strong arms pulled you backwards into a waiting chest. As an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and panic overtook your senses, you opened your mouth to make a noise but a hand clamped over your mouth. Letting out a frightened squeak as you were pushed forwards into the cold brick wall of the alley, you started to struggle in an effort to try and free yourself.

“You really thought I didn't know you were following me (Y/N)?” a familiar voice asked, and it was in that moment that you realised the person behind you was Jacob. You exhaled a sigh of relief as he moved his hand away from your mouth and started speaking again.

“Sorry about scaring you love, but I couldn't have you screaming.”

He leant forwards until his chin was resting in the crook of your neck, and the arm that he had around your chest now slid down to your waist where he held on with a gentle grip. For a few moments, you struggled to come up with a reply to his statement as the panic you had felt slipped away. You felt a little confused about the way he was now acting towards you, especially since he was never this physical with you. Finally figuring out what you wanted to say, you turned your head around the best you could to look at him but you found the darkness had shrouded his face.

“If you knew I was following you all this time, and I don't understand how you knew. Why didn't you call me out about it Jacob? And why did you come down this alley when your place is no where near here?” you asked him. He was quiet for a few moments and you felt his hand move to the other side of your head to rest in the space between your shoulder and neck.

“Well,” he began in a deeper suggestive tone of voice. “I was thinking that we don't really get much time to be alone together. So if you wanted, we could take this chance to....”he trailed off. And as you processed his words, your mind went into overdrive at what he just suggested. Remembering that you had a weakness for voices like his, Jacob adopted his most provocative tone and brought his lips down to your ear and started to speak again.

“Well? What do you say love?”

Another more pleasurable chill ran down your spine as he whispered into your ear, and you felt a damp patch begin to form on your underwear. While you were trying to work out what to say as your brain was clouded with arousal, you felt his free hand move upwards to start massaging each of your breasts in turn. 

“You need to say something love.”

You opened your mouth to try and answer him, but all that left your lips was a drawn out low moan as his actions only served to leave you speechless. Jacob chuckled softly and the hand that was resting on your shoulder joined his other one on your chest.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

Still not managing to speak properly and wanting to give him a positive reaction, you pushed backwards into his groin in an attempt to give him an answer and it was then that you felt his hardness press onto your backside. Jacob bit back a moan at the sudden contact, and brought his hands down to the hem of the white shirt you were wearing and slid them underneath. Pausing at your stomach for a moment, he ran them across the soft skin he found and then moved them upwards to where they dove into your bra. He then started to gently pull your nipples which were already hard.

“Jacob... I... Oh god...”

You gasped as he chose that moment to start planting kisses down your neck along with playing with your breasts. He let out another low chuckle at your reaction.

“So I haven't taken your ability to speak away completely,” he mused thoughtfully. Without giving you any sort of warning, one of his hands left your chest and migrated back down your front where he cupped your womanhood and squeezed it gently. And as his hand teased it's way into your jeans, a sudden noise in the background alerted you into remembering you were both in a very public place. 

“Jacob..? Not that I'm complaining..”

He paused in his actions and replied with a low “Hmm?”

“But what if someone hears or sees us...?” you asked, your words trailing off. Ignoring your question, Jacob grasped your knickers and pushed them to one side while he brought his lips down to your ear again.

“Well you'll just have to find a way to stay quiet.”

Not waiting for you to answer him, his fingers slid up the wetness of your warmth to your clit where he applied gentle pressure to it.

“I wonder how much of this wetness was caused by my voice,” he said pinching the small button of nerves between the tips of his fingers causing you to whimper quietly. Finally becoming annoyed with being teased and being made to wait, you reached a hand behind yourself and found what you were searching for. Feeling the material of his jeans and where his erection was straining against it, you took it into your hand and squeezed gently. This caught him off guard and stilled his actions in your pants.

“Jacob, stop teasing me and hurry up,” you breathed out. 

“Someone is getting a little desperate aren't we?” he replied. Moving his hands away from your warmth he quickly undid your jeans. And in one fluid movement pulled them down along with your underwear allowing them to pool at your ankles, exposing your bare backside to the cold air of the alley.

“I bet this arse of yours looks fantastic,” Jacob purred as he ran his hands over it and gave both cheeks a squeeze. His warm hands left your backside, and you then picked up the sound of him pulling his zip down. “But I can look later, we have more important things to attend to.”

He briefly rubbed his erection across your backside, before reaching down and sliding it between the lips of your womanhood to cover himself in your wetness. He purposely allowed it to hit your clit a few times, causing you to groan in protest.

“Jacob.. please...”

“Your wish is my command.”

Without saying another word he guided himself down, and slid himself inside with a groan. When his length was sheathed in you completely, you both moaned with pleasure as he started to move slowly. 

“God you feel fantastic.”

You felt the cold brick of the wall on your cheeks as you turned your head to one side when he started to kiss down your neck again. Jacob moved his hands down to grip your hips as his movements began to get faster, and you felt your own orgasm building quickly. Recalling again that you both were still in a public place, you covered your mouth with a hand to muffle your moans which were getting louder.

“Jacob going to...!” you bit out, and he felt your walls begin to clamp down on him as you reached your climax. Bending down to your ear again, he sped up his thrusts and whispered to you.

“Come with me,” he said and this was all you needed to push you over the edge. And as your walls clamped down on him, Jacob released deep inside you while groaning out your name. Suddenly feeling all of your strength leave your body, you slumped against the cold brick wall and hissed as he pulled out. 

“Easy love,” he said as he helped you stand up properly. Once he knew you were steady on your feet, Jacob bent down and pulled your underwear and jeans up so he could fasten them properly. You remained silent as your heavy breathing levelled out and listened as he straightened out his own clothes.

“Jacob, that really was something,” you breathed out as he pulled you into his arms, and his chest rumbled as he laughed sheepishly.

“Well I've been meaning to apologise for the way I've been treating you lately.”

He then held you at arms length so he could gently kiss you and leaving an arm around your shoulders, he lead you out of the alley and turned in the direction of your home. Leaning into his chest as you walked, you took the chance to look up at him as the street lights now illuminated his features. You could see that his cheeks were pink as you observed him, which made you smile up at him gently.

“If that's your way of apologising, I think I want you to say you're sorry some more.”

“As you wish (Y/N),” Jacob replied with a laugh, his hazel eyes twinkling. “But I should get you home before Evie murders me in my sleep for keeping you out all night.”

Not really having an answer you nodded and fell silent as you walked, his arm still around your shoulders. Another ten minutes passed with the both of you remaining in a comfortable silence, until you reached the front door of your home. 

“Rebecca,” he began which made you pause in your actions of unlocking your front door. You turned to him with a questioning gaze.

“I think I should probably explain why I've been acting so standoff-ish lately.”

Jacob looked around quickly as if to make sure no one was listening before continuing.

“I know you've been wondering about what job it is me and the others have. I haven't been able to tell you how I feel or let you get close, because I didn't want you to become a target of our enemies.”

Letting a confused look cover your face as he spoke, you decided to move to the side after you finished unlocking your front door.

“Do you want to come in and tell me about this inside? You seem nervous about being heard.”

“I think that would be best love,” he said with a nod. “The less anyone else hears, the better.”

And as your eyes followed him into your house, you found yourself becoming curious about what he wanted to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Tumblr and would like to read my stories before I post them on here, feel free to follow me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com I also take requests, and from time to time I will post schedule updates as and when I need to <3


End file.
